


The Taming of the Doctor

by Synicle



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Aliens, Alpha Jack, Anal Sex, Auctions, Dom/sub, Feral Behavior, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Doctor (Doctor Who), Out of Character, Training, omegaization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synicle/pseuds/Synicle
Summary: Torchwood Alien Training and Research Facility is highly praised for the subjects that come out of it. When a Gallifreyian is captured, Jack decides to keep this one for himself.





	1. Chapter 1

"Alright, let's pack up and head in before night falls," Gwen announced to her small crew. It had been a good day on the edge of the hospitable zone collecting new aliens for auction. They had managed to capture four total including three males. Jack would be pleased as the males tended to go for more than the females as they could be used for manual labor as well as pleasure slaves. 

"Ma'am," Tosh whispered as she moved closer to Gwen. Gwen looked at her and Tosh pointed towards her eyes, gesturing to the left. Gwen turned her head slowly to see a set of brown eyes watching them just outside the hospitable zone. It was dangerous to venture out and few creatures managed to survive outside of the safety of the grassy plains. Still, she saw the eyes as clearly as Tosh. Curious, she made a motion to her other crew members, gesturing them to the sides. They moved slowly keeping the unknown alien in their sites. His nostrils flared and he growled softly as he watched them. Gwen moved slowly closer, unholstering her tranquilizer gun. Seeing the movement, the creature turned. He took off running away from them deeper into the rocky ruins. Gwen took aim and the man howled in pain as the dart landed in his buttock. He stumbled, still trying to run as he reached back pulling the dart out. He threw the dart towards one of the approaching men. The dart bounced off of the man's protective clothing. 

"Careful," Gwen called out as the alien lashed out. He stumbled again, falling this time as the dart caused his legs to go numb first. He fought them, the fear in his eyes clear as they approached him. With practiced ease, they turned him onto his stomach latching the cuffs around his arms and ankles with the chain running between the two. The alien still continued to fight them as they hauled him up to his feet. 

"He's a feisty one," Mickey laughed as he pulled him along. Gwen nodded her agreement. Normally, the tranquilizer would have rendered the creature unconscious by now. Not this one. He was still fighting, even if his movements had become sluggish due to the drug racing through his system. 

"Let's get him into the back of my SUV, away from the others. Good job today men," Gwen told them. She opened the back of her vehicle, opening the cage that was inside it. Mickey and Jake placed the man inside, closing the door tightly behind them. Mickey joined her in the passenger seat as the others climbed into their own vehicles. There was laughter and merriment as they drove back to their home base. Upon arriving, they unloaded the cages, carrying them into the medical facility to be assessed. 

"How many do we have today?" Martha Jones questioned as the first cage was brought in. 

"Five," Gwen answered. "Four males and one female." Martha notated the information as she retrieved five charts for the creatures. It was her job to assess the aliens and give them a clean bill of health before being moved out of the medical unit and to the training facility. From there they would either be sold to waiting buyers or the unique ones auctioned off to the highest bidder. "I would start with this one. He was found outside of the hospitable zone and he seems to be immune to the tranquilizer."

"Really?" Martha wondered in interest as she moved closer. Most of the aliens that she examined were sleeping upon their arrival. This one was watching her closely with a hatred in his eyes. She bent down to look at him and he growled softly at her as a warning. "Owen?"

"Yes, Martha?" Owen responded.

"Prepare this one for examination," Martha told him as she stood up. Owen took her place opening the cage as Martha began the paperwork on the creature.

Torchwood Alien Training and Research Facility. 

Subject 1875.4892-Theta  
Name: Unknown  
Species: Unknown  
Gender: Male  
A/B/O: Unknown

Male was found outside of the hospitable zone. Appearance is unkempt with long brown hair and brown eyes. The subject seems feral making it impossible for the capturing party to properly evaluate. Further data will be added as it becomes available.

"Let's get to work," Martha commented as the alien was chained to the table in front of her. The alien growled again baring its teeth but she paid it no mind as she started her examination.


	2. Chapter 2

Martha pulled on a pair of gloves as she approached the alien. He was growling softly at her as he glared. Martha ignored his look as she reached for her penlight. She was used to dealing with feral aliens and while she wasn't rough with any of the aliens that came through, she couldn't coddle them either. Her job was to be clinical. She checked his eyes and ears. She looked at his teeth the best he could, making sure not to get her hands near his teeth. He seemed to have most of them and they were in good condition. Moving down she felt along his throat then put her stethoscope on to listen to his heart and lungs. 

"We've got two hearts," Martha announced to Owen. He smiled broadly as he added the information to the chart. Two hearted aliens were rare and good money could be made from them. She palpated his stomach, then with Owen's help moved his legs up into the stirrups on the end of the bed. Standing between his open legs, she carefully took his member into her hand examing his gentiles. 

"He definitely is not an alpha. His testicles are too underdeveloped but their presence suggests that he is a beta. I will know more once we complete the internal examination," Martha commented. She took a seat on the stool, settling between his legs as she pulled a small cart filled with medical instruments closer. Picking up the first object, she added a little bit of lube to the end before inserting a thermometer into his rectum. He growled louder at her as he tried to squirm away from the intrusion. "Fifteen degrees."

"That's low considering that he has two hearts. Are you sure that the thermometer is working correctly?" Owen questioned. He retrieved the second one from the cabinet and Martha rolled her eyes as she inserted the second thermometer. She wasn't surprised when a few minutes later the same result was returned. While it wasn't normal for a two-hearted creature to have such a low temperature it wasn't unheard of. Setting the second thermometer aside, she added lube to her finger carefully pushing it inside his body. He yelped, glaring down at her with his vivid brown eyes. She pushed her finger further finding his prostate. To the side of the prostate was another underdeveloped gland. She stimulated it but his body failed to provide its own slick as it would in an omega. Pulling her finger free, she pulled her gloves off throwing them away. 

"He has the omega gland but it too is underdeveloped. He is definitely a beta but with the right treatment, I believe that he can be made into an omega if that is what his owner wants," Martha explained to Owen. Pulling out a syringe, she stuck it into the crook of the aliens arms. She took two vials of blood, labeling them. With the initial examination done, she called Jake and Mickey back in to wrestle the unhappy alien back into his cage. He clawed, bit, kicked, growled and squirmed but the two men overpowered him forcing him back into the cage, locking it tightly behind him. 

"Any idea what species he is?" Mickey questioned. They had never had an alien fight the drugs so successfully. Even now the others were still asleep as they waited for their turn on the table. 

"No, I took a blood sample so we should know here within a few hours. All I know at the moment is that he has two hearts and a lower body temperature then most species," Martha responded. 

"You don't think he is a Gallifreyan do you?" Jake asked, eyeing the alien. 

"Don't even joke about that," Mickey laughed at him. There were only a few known Gallifreyans in captivity as they rarely ventured away from their home in the mountains. It was out past the hospitable zone and too dangerous to safely navigate. In fact, the leader of Torchwood had been looking for one for almost one-hundred years now. He promised every team that came through a substantial bonus for the successful capture of one but so far never had to pay. 

"I don't think so, Jake," Martha agreed. She bid them farewell and returned to her work. She forgot about Jake's comment as she found out that they had two more betas, an omega, and an alpha. All of them were common alien species who wouldn't fetch much for them but that was alright. With the examinations finished, she moved on to the blood test. She gave Owen the other four samples as she took the unknown alien's blood for herself. She put the majority of the blood into the centrifuge, placing a small sample into their system to test for species. She stared at the screen in disbelief as it returned the results. Jake had been right, the unknown alien was a Gallifreyan. 

"Owen, go and get Jack," Martha told him. Owen looked up at her from his work, the confusion clear on his face. She smiled broadly at him as she turned the screen for him to read. Owen whooped happily as he jumped to his feet. He never thought it would be possible but they had done it. They had captured a Gallifreyan. Practically tripping over his own feet, he rushed out of the clinic, continuing to run as he raced towards Jack's office. He didn't bother to knock as he rushed through the door. Jack jumped in surprise as the door hit the wall. 

"What is it Owen?" He asked calmly. 

"There is something I need to show you in the clinic, sir," Owen informed him as he tried to catch his breath. 

"Can it wait until morning. I have an important conference call I need to take here in a few minutes," Jack told him calmly. 

"It could but we have a Gallifreyan in the clinic," Owen answered. Jack stood, putting his hands on his desk as he leaned forward. 

"You're sure? Jack questioned. Owen nodded. Jack pushed a button on his phone and a moment later his assistant answered.

"How can I help you, Sir?" Ianto asked. 

"Hold all my calls," Jack told him. 

"Yes, Sir," Ianto responded. 

"Lead the way," Jack told Owen as together they started back towards the clinic.


	3. Chapter 3

Little was known about the immortal who ran Torchwood. Though he loved to tell stories, no one knew how much of it was true and how much of it he made up for his own amusement. The more he drank, the more elaborate the stories became and depending on who you asked he was born immortal, or he had become immortal in a freak accident involving a two-headed man. His favorite story was that he had become an immortal by having sex with one. Except if that were true then there would be immortals spread all over the universe as Jack's escapades were well known.

"Where is he?" Jack questioned as he hurried into the clinic. There were several aliens locked up in cages and it was impossible to tell a Gallifreyan just by looking at them. One had to verify they had a lower body temperature and measure the energy that only a Gallifreyan carried to be sure they had captured one and not just another two-hearted alien.

"In that cage there," Martha answered pointing to the small cage with an angry looking man. Jack hurried over to the cage, kneeling down in front of it so that he could get a closer look. The alien was raggedy looking with long brown hair and a full thick beard. He desperately needed a bath and a haircut, both of which Jack planned to accomplish once he took the man home. 

"Who identified him?" Jack wondered. He reached forward and the alien growled softly at him baring his teeth. Jack pulled his hand back, unphased by the growling. He had trained many aliens over the years with varying personalities. All of them had submitted to him in the end and this one would be no different. 

"I did by running his blood through our database but it was Jake who initially thought that he might be a Gallifreyan," Martha responded. She picked up her updated paperwork on the alien and passed it to Jack. He was disappointed to read that the man had been identified as a beta and hoped Martha was right that he could easily be made into an Omega. 

"How soon can we begin the omegaziation process?" Jack questioned. 

"Now if you wish. He has the Omega gland, but it is underdeveloped. He is going to need medication applied daily that contains the correct hormones. He is going to need the gland stimulated at that time as well. I will take care of the first dosage once he is sedated and if you would like we can continue to do it here in the clinic but it is easily done at home as well," Martha advised him.

"I can handle it," Jack told her. This alien was the first one changed to make a client happy and he wouldn't be the last. While it was normally Martha and Owen's job to oversee the process, Jack felt he could use the time to bond with his new pet. He handed the paperwork back to Martha before removing the lock from the cage. The alien tried to rush past him but he grabbed his arm holding it tightly. The reaction was immediate as the alien yelled lashing out at him. Long scratches appeared on Jack's arms and blood seeped from the wounds. Jack used his foot to knock the alien's legs out from underneath him and the man cried out as he hit the floor. With him down, Jack forced him on to his stomach, grabbing his hands behind his back. 

"Do you want me to call Mickey and Jake to help?" Martha asked as she watched Jack struggle with the man. 

"I've got him. I just need you to help me restrain him to the table once I get him over there," Jack answered. He pulled the fighting alien up off of the ground half carrying and half dragging him to the examination table. With Martha and Owen's help, he got him laying on his back on the table with his legs up in the stirrups. The alien was breathing heavily, flaring his nostrils as he glared at Jack. Jack ran his hands along the man's testicles feeling how small they were. The alien tried to lash out at him again but the restraints stopped him. 

"You are going to have to keep a close eye on him as he heals from the procedure. Make sure he doesn't pick at the stitches and that he remains as calm as possible for the next few days," Martha advised Jack as she approached with two vials of medication and a couple of syringes. She sat the syringes on the tray before pulling a tube of cream out of her pocket. Now that she knew what species he was, she knew how to medicate him properly. She picked up the first syringe and vial, filling it to the correct spot. Cleaning a place on the alien's arm, she injected the sedative into his arm. Removing the needle, she capped it throwing it into the sharps bin.

"There now, let's just give that a moment to work," Martha told him softly. He whimpered as he fought going to sleep but he couldn't fight it for long. After a long moment, his eyes drifted closed and his breathing evened out. With him asleep, Martha quickly got to work. Settling between his legs, she opened a needleless syringe. Adding the hormone cream to the syringe, she placed at the alien's anus pushing the cream up inside his body. Setting the syringe aside, she pushed her finger in. Working her finger in and out of his body, she rubbed the cream into the walls of his rectum focusing on the omega gland. Jack watched, feeling his body ache at the thought of his own fingers and cock inside that tight little bottom. He adjusted himself, trying not to show Martha how aroused he was as she removed her finger. 

She changed her gloves then stood up to begin the next part of the procedure. She took the iodine off of her cart, cleaning his bottom and groin turning them a rusty brown color. Picking up the second syringe, she filled it. Jack watched on as she gave the alien several injections around his testicles, numbing the area. He couldn't watch the next part, though, so he stepped away to look at the other aliens. When he returned to his new pet's side a short time late, he had a thin line of stitches where his testicles used to be. Martha had done a good job and Jack knew that he should heal well with only a small scar. 

"Once he wakes up, you can take him home. If you want to wash his hair tonight that is fine but I recommend waiting until tomorrow night before bathing the rest of his body," Martha advised Jack. "I want him back here in a few days so I can check his stitches and his development. If you have any questions in the meantime, my door is always open."

"Thank you, Martha. I will probably be taking tomorrow off to deal with my new pet. Can you tell everyone that their bonus will be on this next check and I think they will be very happy with it?" Jack wondered. 

"Of course," Martha answered. Jack unhooked the restraints from his pet and took his legs out of the stirrups. His pet was going to be sore for a few days and Jack would allow him to rest until he was healed. He would take tomorrow off to help the alien adjust but then he needed to make plans to take a vacation in about a weeks time. With the changes to the alien's body, he would be going into heat about that time and Jack couldn't wait to enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4

While Jack waited for the alien to wake, he went over to the sink getting a large bowl of water. Seeing what he was doing, Martha retrieved several towels and cloths as well as her own bowl of water. To one of the bowls, she added a small amount of soap. Jack started on the alien's face while Martha started on his hands. Together they worked their way around and down his body scrubbing the dirt away. He would need a bath again tomorrow but at least he would be clean for tonight. As gently as possible they rolled him up on his side, cleaning his back, and bottom. Satisfied he was cleaner, they dried him off and Martha put a large bandage over the stitches. 

"It's alright," Jack cooed softly as the alien woke with a whimper. His body felt raw and his mind strange from the sedative they gave him. He trailed a hand down his body reaching for the strange numbness between his legs. Jack caught his hand before he actually touched the bandages. "You need to leave that alone." 

"I am going to run through his vitals then you can take him home for the night," Martha informed Jack, seeing the man was awake. Jack absentmindedly stroked the hair behind his ear as Martha checked him. Proving how poorly he was feeling, he didn't pull away from Jack's touch as he laid whimpering on the table. He was groggy from the sedative and would be sore when the painkillers wore off but he was stable. Signing off on the beta's release, Martha packed his medications in a bag for Jack, including additional painkillers. Jack hauled him carefully up to his feet. With Jack supporting him, he half-carried him out of the clinic into the cool night air.

"Sir, your conference call is holding on line two," Ianto advised him as he entered the main building to collect his coat. 

"I completely forgot about them. I will take the call in my office. Will you get him a cup of water and me a coffee?" Jack questioned. 

"Right away, sir," Ianto answered turning to retrieve the items. So even if Jack was ready to go home, but he couldn't leave quite yet. Instead, he returned to his office as he had a conference call waiting. Getting into the cupboard, he pulled out a pet bed that he kept there for his other beta. The alien swayed groggily as he helped him on to the small pet's bed. The man quickly settled down on it, curling into himself as he drifted back to sleep. When Ianto brought his water in, the alien didn't react. Ianto left it by his head before handing Jack his coffee. 

The call took longer than he expected and Jack argued angrily with the other members. His sales were down in the last few months but Jack wasn't worried about it. He also wasn't going to tell them about the Gallifreyan that he currently was sleeping in his office. The alien alone could get them a few years worth of pay at auctions. More if the transition was successful. That didn't matter to Jack as he wanted this one for himself. He looked over at the alien to see that he was awake now. He was leaning back on his bottom looking at the stitches that lined his groin. The bandage that was supposed to be covering him was in his hand. 

"Excuse me a moment," Jack told the others on the phone. Going over to his new pet he knelt down in front of him taking the bandage from him. He carefully reapplied it to cover the wound as the alien growled at him. "You need to leave this in place until your stitches have healed. Now be good for a few more minutes and then I will be taking you home. Do you understand?" The glare on the aliens face said he understood but he wasn't going to listen. Sure enough, as soon as Jack stood the bandage was being removed again with a soft hiss. Jack sighed loudly. The alien bared his teeth as Jack pulled the bandage out of his hand before slapping it. 

"I am going to put this back on for you one more time nicely. The next time, it will hurt. Now leave it alone," Jack snapped at him. He really didn't want to hurt the alien so he pulled out his handcuffs. The alien fought him as he locked his arms behind his back. The man fought struggling on the ground as Jack calmly returned to his desk. 

"Is there a problem, Captain?" the woman on the phone questioned. 

"Just a problem with a new pet that was captured this afternoon, nothing I can't handle," Jack answered. 

"Must be a pretty one for you to keep it," A man laughed. 

"He is," Jack agreed. Getting back down to business, they finished the call. Relieved, Jack stood up to retrieve his coat from the rack. Looking over, he found the alien halfway across the room, struggling to escape. Jack shook his head, going around his desk. He ignored the man as he pulled his coat on. Then going to the alien's side, he smacked him hard on his bare behind causing the alien to jump and yelp in both surprise and pain. He snarled trying to turn on Jack. He fell to his side, and Jack leaned down picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder. The alien fought him as Jack carried him out to his SUV setting him in the back. He closed the doors and climbed into the driver's seat. 

Jack watched as the alien struggled in the back of the SUV during the drive home. He couldn't figure out how to escape no matter how hard he tried. He yelped in pain several times as he slammed himself into the side of the SUV, the seats and the roof. Jack couldn't stop him from fighting and just concentrated on getting home. Once there, he went around to the back, he hauled the alien out of the back of the SUV, dragging him to the front door. His beta, Janet, opened the door for him letting them in. 

"Thank you, Janet," Jack told his pet. She was a Weevil and not good for very much besides guarding the home. Jack enjoyed her company, though, so he kept her around. The alien reacted immediately to her presence, as he fought to get away from Jack and out the door. Jack wasn't worried as he locked the doors. He then released the alien as he headed to the kitchen to make dinner. He was surprised when the man stayed near him, his eyes wide with fear as he watched Janet. He was breathing hard again, flaring his nostrils as he whimpered. Jack reached down patting his head. "You're alright. I know everything is strange and new but Janet won't hurt you."

Taking a chance, Jack removed the cuffs from the alien's wrist. He looked up at him gratefully before turning his attention to Janet again. Jack chuckled. He got a banana out of the fruit bowl and opened it. He took a bite then broke off a piece offering it to his new pet. The man grabbed it, stuffing it into his mouth greedily causing Jack to chuckle. 

"I am going to make dinner. Then after we eat we are going to bed," Jack told him. He really needed to come up with a name for his pet soon. He looked down to see the alien had removed the bandage again and was looking at the cut. He wasn't poking it, or clawing at the stitches but looking at them with interest much like a medical professional would. "Doctor," Jack decided. "I will call you Doctor."


	5. Chapter 5

For dinner, Jack made several steaks with a side of veggies. He wasn't sure what the Gallifreyans actually ate, so he prepared the Doctor's steak the same way he like his while he left Janet's steak raw. For both his pets, he cut the steaks into chunks making it easier for them to eat. He served his own steak with potatoes, peas, and spinach. He took his pets meals over to the table setting Janets on the floor. She flopped down happily picking up her bowl. Bringing it to her mouth, she stuck her face into the bowl chomping on the raw meat. The Doctor's meal he set beside his chair as the Gallifreyan seemed reluctant to leave his side. Taking a seat, he started on his own meal as he watched the Gallifreyan pick at his steak using his fingers. He only ate a couple of chunks before he curled in a ball closing his eyes. Jack wasn't too worried that he wasn't hungry as it had only been a couple of hours since his surgery. He finished his own steak, then put the leftovers in the fridge. 

"It's time for bed Janet," Jack told the weevil. Janet stretched out blatantly ignoring him. "Janet, go to bed." Janet huffed standing up. She wandered her way towards the small room that was hers at the edge of the stairs. Jack leaned down scooping the sleeping alien up in his arms. The Doctor sighed as he hung loosely from Jack's arms making it difficult to carry him. Jack made his way slowly to Janet's room. Looking in, he saw her laying on the cot that was her bed. Her room was tiny with only the bed inside of it for her to sleep on. She had a blanket for cold nights but at the moment it was laying in a pile on the floor. 

"Goodnight Janet," Jack whispered. She closed her eyes as he turned off the light closing her door. He didn't bother to lock it as she was free to roam the house as she pleased the majority of the time as he only made her go to her room at night or when he had company over. She would sleep for a few hours in her room and in the morning he would find her on the couch or anywhere else she chose to go to sleep the rest of the night. With Janet settled, he took the Gallifreyan upstairs placing him in the small room that he had set up. Normally the room was used for his fosters until they were adopted out but now it would become the Doctor's room. He laid him carefully on the bed, covering him since he was naked still. In the morning he would sort out clothes but for now he hoped the blanket would suffice. He closed the door to the room making sure to lock it as he didn't trust his new pet yet. 

With his aliens secured he started his own nightly routine. He stripped out of his daytime clothing, not bothering to dress in pajamas as he liked to sleep naked. Going to his room, he climbed beneath the warm blankets closing his eyes. He was almost asleep when he heard whimpering coming from the Doctor's room. Jack ignored it as the first night was always the hardest on the feral aliens. The Doctor would settle eventually and in time come to like his room. As the night wore on, though, Jack realized he is was in over his head with the Gallifreyan. The Doctor had no intention of settling down and Jack could hear him fighting with the door to his room. A strange noise was coming from the alien which Jack could only assume was a cry of distress. Giving up, Jack went to the door. 

"You're alright. Just calm down and go to sleep," Jack cooed through the door. The door rattled as the man slammed himself into it. Worried, Jack unlocked the door. He opened it slowly, being careful not to hit his pet. Flicking on the light, he saw the Doctor staring up at him with scared brown eyes. He was covered with a thin layer of sweat and making the strange sound as he continued to breathe heavily. With the door opened, he launched himself at Jack, clawing and biting. Jack cried out in pain as four red lines appeared on his arm. He grabbed the Doctor's arm, spinning him around and slamming him to the ground. The Doctor fought him even as he laid pinned to the ground. 

"Calm down," Jack snapped. The alien ignored him as he bucked his body trying to throw Jack off of him. Jack held on tightly as he was moved. He had heard stories about the strength of a Gallifreyan but he always thought they were just rumors. He realized how wrong he had been as he was knocked off the Doctor and the alien ran away from him. Jack didn't give chase right away as he went to his room. He retrieved one of the tranquilizer darts from his gun and then went downstairs. The alien was in the corner flaring his nostrils as he growled angrily. His eyes darted to Jack as he came down the stairs before looking towards the wall again. Jack followed his eyes to see Janet standing in her doorway watching them. 

"Go to bed Janet, I've got him," Jack told her. She huffed irritably then closed her door. With Janet gone, the Doctor rushed back to the front door trying to open it. Jack approached him slowly. "You have a choice Doctor, you can go back to bed on your own, or I am going to stick you with this tranquilizer then drag you back up there. Either way, you're not getting out of that door. Not tonight." Whether or not the Doctor understood him was unclear He kept one eye on Jack as he continued to fight with the door. When Jack was almost within arm's reach, he turned lashing out at him. Jack wasted no time in piercing the alien's skin with the dart. The Doctor howled in pain, pulling the dart from his arm. He threw it aside, growling as he went after Jack again. Jack held his arms, waiting for the sedative to take effect. 

He could see the anger in the Doctor's eyes turn to confusion as his movements became sluggish. His growling slowed turning into whimpers. With him calmer, Jack released his arms going for his coat. He took out his handcuffs, latching them around the alien's wrists again as he pulled his arms behind his back. Throwing the Doctor over his shoulder he carried him up the stairs putting him back in his room. He ignored the cries of distress as he closed the door locking it behind him. Irritated, he went back downstairs. He picked the dart up off of the ground, throwing it away before helping himself to a beer. Sitting down on the couch, he drank the beer slowly as he tried to calm down. 

-the next morning-

Jack didn't remember drifting off to sleep, but he awoke on the couch. Janet was laying on the floor in front of him, purring softly in her sleep. Reaching down, Jack scratched behind her ear. Janet stretched contently at the show of affection. Listening, Jack didn't hear any noises coming from the upstairs room. Slightly worried, he got to his feet being careful not to step on Janet. He went to the Doctor's room putting his ear against the door. Hearing nothing, he unlocked it opening the door slowly. The Doctor was awake kneeling in the corner. He was obviously unhappy but there was little he could do with his arms behind his back. 

"Good morning," Jack told him cheerfully. The Doctor huffed at him as he stayed in his corner. Jack approached him cautiously, not letting his guard down even with the man's arms behind his back. "I know last night was difficult, but I promise you it will get easier. Now, let's get you cleaned up and ready for the day then I will make us breakfast." 

The Doctor refused to move giving Jack no choice but to haul him up by his arm. He half dragged the Gallifreyan to the bathroom, closing the door behind them. He pushed the Doctor to sit on the loo while he retrieved the items that he would need. Getting into the cabinet, he retrieved a clean waterproof bandage as well as the Doctor's hormone medicine. He filled the needless syringe to the correct dosage. He waited until the Doctor was done, then using his body weight to his advantage, he pinned the alien to the counter. Using one hand, he picked up the syringe pressing it the Doctor's anus. The Doctor fought harder as the cool cream was inserted into his body but with his hands behind his back, he couldn't get any leverage. Setting the syringe back on the counter, Jack didn't bother with gloves as he put his finger against the puckered hole pushing in slowly. The Doctor whimpered but Jack ignored it. His cock ached as he pushed his finger in deeper spreading the cream around the Doctor's insides. He pulled his finger almost all the way out, adding a second one. He moaned feeling the Doctor's body stretch around him. The Doctor's body was tight and he was clenching around Jack's fingers. Jack wanted to push his cock in right then and there but he couldn't with the Doctor still healing. Instead, he worked the cream in slowly, making sure to cover the omega gland. Then pulling his fingers out, he wiped them on a towel. Still holding the Doctor down, he quickly changed the bandage for the Doctor seeing the skin was still healing despite the Doctor's fighting last night. 

Releasing the Doctor, he helped the Gallifreyan into the shower. The Doctor fought as Jack washed his body, being careful of his groin. He then dried the man. He wanted to cut his hair and shave his face but decided the task would be too difficult to undertake on his own. He would call Ianto over to help him later, for now, he opened the door letting the man escape as he turned his attention to his own body. Reaching down, he imagined the tightness around his fingers as he ran his hand along his member. It didn't take him long to find his release in his own hand. Somewhat sated, he washed his hands before going to make his aliens breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

Leaving the bathroom, Jack went downstairs to start breakfast. Janet was still fast asleep in front of the couch, but he saw no sign of his other pet. Concerned, he decided to wait on making breakfast, instead choosing to focus on finding his new pet. Grabbing a banana out of the fruit bowl, he retrieved the bottle of painkillers before heading back up the stairs. He found the Doctor easily enough. He was hunched down in the corner of his room again, trembling softly. Jack went in taking a seat on the edge of the bed. The Doctor tried to curl further into himself but was unable to due to the cuffs holding his hands behind his back. Jack smiled softly at him as he pulled out the banana opening it up. He took a bite of it, watching as the Doctor sniffed the air. He looked at Jack, his eyes focusing on the banana before he quickly turned away again. 

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you," Jack cooed softly at his scared pet. Breaking off a piece of the banana he held it out to the scared alien. The Doctor looked at him wearily as he licked his lips, obviously hungry after the long night. Jack just waited as the Doctor came forward slowly. He was unable to grab the food with his hands, so he bent down taking it quickly with his teeth before backing up out of the reach of Jack again. Jack broke off another piece and to this one added a pain pill. He held it out again letting the Doctor take the second piece. The Doctor's nose scrunched as he crunched down on the pill but he didn't spit it out. He stuck out his tongue a few times but swallowed down the piece of banana without any further fuss. 

"That's a good, boy," Jack praised him. He reached out to scratch the Doctor's head and he moved out of Jack's reach again. Jack sighed as he broke off another piece of the banana offering it to the Doctor. Each time the Doctor stayed a little longer as he was given the treat. He perked up a little as Jack praised him, finally allowing Jack to scratch the thick hair behind his ear. Jack gave him the rest of the banana, then set the peel on the bed calling the Doctor over. With the banana gone, the Doctor chose not to listen to him returning to his corner to watch Jack wearily. Jack stared back wondering what would be the best way to train his new pet. It had been years since he had actively participated in the training of pets so he was a little rusty, even if he did own the Torchwood Facility. Still, he hadn't actually trained a pet since the last one he owned almost eighty-years prior and Janet herself didn't need any training. But then again Janet had been a special case. 

Janet had been rescued when the Alien Protection Agency or APA for short raided the place where she was being kept. She and the ones with her had been involved in an alien fighting ring and she still had the scars on her arms and legs as evidence of the pain that she went through. While it wasn't uncommon for weevils to be used for fighting, it was rare for a weevil to be released to the auctions after having been involved in the fighting rings and most were humanely euthanized as they couldn't be safely released back into the wild or be allowed to be around humans. Janet was one of the lucky ones. Upon her arrival, she had been assessed by Martha and Owen and found to have a mild temperament. She was cleared for auctions after a two week quarantine period and placed on the stands a few days later. 

Normally Jack didn't think twice about the aliens who came through his auction house. He sold them keeping the profits to pay for his team and the upkeep of the facility. Janet had been different, though. Due to the fact they had to disclose her background to any potential buyer, she had only had one person bid on her that night. Jack knew the man who bid on her and he couldn't let her go to that home. The man was a collector of weevils and had been investigated several times over the years for his involvement in the fighting rings. While all of his weevils could be accounted for everyone in the community, including Jack, believed him guilty. It was only a matter of time before he was caught and money wouldn't be able to pay his way out of it. So rather than let Janet return to the painful life she knew, Jack had outbid the man bringing Janet to his home. From there she became spoiled, sleeping in her own room and having free roam of the house. The only duty she was expected to perform was to guard his house, which she did easily because no one wanted to break into a home with an unchained weevil inside. 

Turning his attention back to the Doctor, he wondered the best way to train him. With some pets, punishment worked best but in the Doctor's case, he was positive that it would be the opposite. He needed to praise and reward him in order to get him to listen and he seemed he had already found a good reward with bananas. He stood stretching his arms, then patted his leg to call the Doctor to his side. 

"Come on, let's go get breakfast," Jack told him. The Doctor ignored him while showing how flexible he could be by scratching his ear with his foot. Jack tried not to laugh as he patted his leg again. "I said come." The Doctor yawned settling back on his heels as he stared at Jack. Leaving the door open, Jack went down the stairs to start breakfast hoping the smell would entice the stubborn alien. As he cooked, he pulled out his cell phone. 

"Morning, Sir. Is there a problem," Ianto questioned as he answered the phone. It wasn't unusual for Jack to call him early with a request for him to pick up pastries or to stop off for any other item before coming into work. Except Jack was supposed to be off and it wasn't like him to call Ianto on his days off unless there was an emergency. 

"There is no problem. I am just calling to invite you over for breakfast. After which I was hoping that you would help me to groom my new pet," Jack explained. 

"I have to be at work soon," Ianto responded. This time Jack did chuckle. 

"I am sure your boss will understand if you are late. In fact, he might even be willing to pay you since you are helping with the care of an alien," Jack informed him. 

"I'll be over shortly," Ianto told him. 

"Good man," Jack replied. He went to hang up and then changed his mind. "Oh and Ianto?"

"Yes, Sir?" 

"Can you please stop off and get a blue collar for the Gallifreyan before you come here?" Jack asked wondering if he could get the alien to keep it on once he was released from his cuffs. Ianto agreed and they said their goodbyes while Jack continued to cook. To thank Ianto for the task in front of them, he decided to make a large breakfast including bacon, sausage, toast, hashbrowns, and eggs. He cut up another raw steak for Janet and chunked a banana to give to the Doctor. He plated up two large meals and a third smaller plate with a bit of everything to which he added the bananas. 

A knock at the door signaled Ianto's arrival and he came in with a small plastic bag. Jack looked inside, pleased to see a soft navy blue collar. He took it out holding it up to admire it as they moved to the table. Janet had already awoken and was sitting in her place eagerly awaiting her meal. The Doctor had also joined them, kneeling near Jack's chair as he watched Janet with large brown eyes. His hands were still behind his back so he was unable to feed himself, but he ate every morsel that Jack offered him as Jack made small talk with Ianto. With breakfast done, came the task of shaving and cutting the hair of the Gallifreyan. 

Jack was thankful that he had left the Doctor's arms restrained behind his back as he fought them. It took all of Jack's strength to restrain the fighting alien as Ianto shaved his face. Ianto had to stop several times as the Doctor fought causing Ianto to almost cut him. Jack instructed Ianto to leave the sideburns alone as it wasn't worth it to shave them off and distress the alien further. Instead, they cut the long hair roughly with scissors and then used an electric razor to shave down his sideburns and the back of his head. The top of his head they left longer making it choppy. By the time they were done, the Gallifreyan was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and needed another shower. Jack and Ianto gave him a quick shower letting him loose again afterward. The Doctor ran to hide while Jack showed Ianto out thanking him for coming over. 

With Ianto gone, he made sure the doors were locked. He went looking for the Gallifreyan wanting to check on him after his unhappiness. He found the Doctor up in his room, hunched in the corner again. He growled at Jack as Jack approached him. Jack didn't let the growling bother him as he cornered him. The Doctor fought as Jack reached behind him removing the cuffs. With them off, the Doctor rushed forward pushing past Jack and knocking him off his feet. He was out of the room before Jack had time to react. Jack gave chase, finding him downstairs. Janet was watching him again and he was staying as far from her as possible. With Jack downstairs, he rushed back. Giving him space, Jack pulled out his laptop to work. The Doctor was too quiet for his comfort so after a short time he headed upstairs once more to check on his pet. He found him curled up on his cot. He had taken the thick downy comforter off of Jack's bed and used it to form the circular nest that he was now laying in. A second thinner blanket had also been retrieved from somewhere and was covering his full body only allowing the top of his hair to show. Leaving him to rest, Jack went to find a new blanket for his room.


	7. Chapter 7

"Time to wake up," Jack cooed upon entering the Doctor's room. He had worked for a few hours on his laptop giving the Doctor time to rest before going upstairs to wake his new pet. While he didn't mind him sleeping, he didn't want him to get in the of sleeping all day. He pulled back the blanket that covered the Doctor revealing the lithe man. Almost immediately, a soft growl came from the Doctor dashing Jack's hope that sleep would help to calm the scared Gallifreyan. 

"None of that. Now it is time to get up. I am going to make dinner soon and I expect you to join me. Then we are going to start working on your obedience training because I can't take you with me to work or out into public if you aren't going to listen to me," Jack explained to him. The Doctor didn't move as he continued to growl. Jack wasn't sure if that was because his pet actually understood him or if it was because he just wanted to go back to sleep. It didn't matter either way to Jack as he sat the blanket on the edge of the bed before hauling the Doctor up into his arms. The Doctor reacted violently, swinging and kicking as he was pulled from his warm nest. 

"Enough," Jack snapped. His raised voice just made the Doctor fight harder and he nearly dropped him. "Fine have it your way. You want to be on the floor than your going to be on the floor. Now kneel." He tried to set the Doctor's feet on the floor but his pet's fighting made him go onto his legs instead. That was fine with Jack as he forced him to the ground on his knees. Keeping a firm hand on the Gallifreyan's shoulder he tried to push him so that his butt was resting against his ankles. The Doctor reached up clawing Jack's arm painfully as he tried to resist

"You are going to listen even if I have to spend all day fighting you. Now I said kneel," he commanded out of breath from fighting his pet. The Doctor didn't listen as he tried to stand again. Jack kept one hand on his pet's shoulder as he leaned slightly over. Taking aim, he swung his other hand connecting firmly with his pet's bottom. The Doctor yelped in surprise as he continued to fight. Jack's hand connected with his arse again. The Doctor slammed backward knocking Jack's hand away and causing Jack to fall to the floor. With the pressure gone, he scrambled out of the room leaving Jack to sit there. Jack sighed as he pulled himself back to his feet. 

Going after the Gallifreyan, he found him squaring off with Janet again. He was standing tall apparently feeling braver after his nap. Jack moved slowly closer as he observed the two of them, getting ready to intervene if necessary. He was almost there when the Doctor launched himself at Janet. Janet looked bored as she easily batted him to the side. The Doctor didn't seem phased as he attacked her again. He used his agility to try to knock her down but it didn't work. Janet knocked him to the ground again, sitting on his back. The Doctor fought but he couldn't get Janet off of him. 

"Janet," Jack drew out her name chastising her. Janet bared her teeth at him, pulling her lips back in her version of a smile. "Get off of him." Janet bounced a little before standing up. The Doctor huffed pulling himself quickly to his feet. He looked to at Janet then back to Jack before turning to run again. He ran across the couch, jumping on to the coffee table and disappearing into the kitchen. Jack didn't have to wonder what he was up to as he came back out a moment later with all of the bananas. He easily swerved past Jack as he rushed back up the stairs. Wishing that he had just let his new pet sleep, Jack ran after him. The Doctor was already gone by the time that he made it to the top. He checked his room first finding it empty. Not sure where else he could be he checked the loo, his room, under his bed and in his closet. Still not seeing him, he headed back into the hall going to the linen closet. He wasn't in there either which confused Jack. He had to be upstairs but Jack couldn't find him. Going back to his own room, he rechecked every nook and cranny finally setting eyes on his new pet. He was in the top of the closet, pressed against the far wall eating all the bananas. He stared down at Jack as he munched on one with the rest hanging from his hand. 

"Come down here," Jack told him. The Doctor stared at him taking another bite of his banana. He chewed it slowly as he blatantly ignored Jack. Jack stared him in the eyes as he made up his mind. Regardless of whether or not he liked it, he wasn't going to be able to train the man by himself. He was going to need help. Luckily for him, he owned a training facility. Leaving the Doctor where he was, he went back down the stairs. Picking up his cell phone, he called into the facility. It was easy for him to make arrangements for the Doctor to beginning training the next day. His top trainer wasn't available as he was in the middle of training several pets and couldn't devote his attention to one without costing the facility a lot of money. Jack was alright with that as he picked a trainer who he trusted but was also strong enough to deal with the Gallifreyan. Hanging up the phone, he sighed as he heard the Doctor fighting with Janet again. Realizing he had a long night ahead of him, Jack went to break them up.


	8. Chapter 8

By midnight, Jack had had enough of the Doctor. He wasn't calming down and was finding new ways to attack Janet. It didn't matter that she was stronger than him because he was faster. He kept trying to knock her off her feet no matter how many times she batted him away. She was being careful not to hurt him, but Jack could tell that she was also growing weary of his antics as she bared her teeth growling loudly. The next time the Doctor came at her, she grabbed him slamming him hard to the ground. Sitting on him, she pinned his arms under her large legs successfully keeping him in place. Jack didn't tell her to stand as he sat down the bottle of whiskey he had been nursing in order to retrieve his handcuffs. With Janet's help, he secured them around the Gallifreyan's wrists pinning his arms behind his back. 

"I've had enough. Now you are going to go to your room and stay there until morning. Is that understood?" Jack snipped as he dragged the man roughly to his feet. Just like before, Jack wasn't sure if the Doctor actually understood him but he was growled at in response. Gritting his teeth, he forced the Doctor up the stairs and into his small room. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he pulled the Doctor roughly across his legs. With one hand on his back to hold him down, he used his free hand to smack the now upturned bottom. The Doctor cried out, fighting against the pain but that didn't stop Jack. He spanked him again and again, not keeping track of the count as he turned the pale bottom rosy. Hearing a whimper, he finally stopped. 

"Next time I tell you to stop, you will stop," Jack growled angrily. He stood pulling the Doctor to his feet with him. Turning the alien, he could see the tears running down his face and the hatred in his eyes as he stared at Jack. Jack saw the anger but he was too tired, drunk, and angry himself to really care. He pointed towards the Gallifreyan's bed and to his credit, the Doctor scurried up on it. Jack threw his blankets on him before leaving the room. He closed the door tightly, locking it then continued on his way back to the living room. Janet was laying on the floor in front of the couch and Jack flopped down on it. Reaching down he scratched her behind her ear as he picked up the bottle of whiskey again. Intent on finishing it, he put it to his lips and began to drink. 

Jack woke late the next morning with a pounding headache and a dry mouth. It was rare for him to become hungover and he tried to remember how much he had drunk the night before. The answer eluded him and the bright lights did nothing to help his headache. Fumbling for his phone, he found it on the table. He groaned as he looked at it seeing that he was several hours late for work and had a couple of missed calls. He threw it off to the side as he fell back on the couch covering his eyes. 

"Janet, can you get me a glass of water?" he asked hopefully. He wasn't surprised when she didn't listen. Forcing himself to his feet, he stumbled his way to the kitchen. He didn't bother to start a pot of coffee as he took several pills downing them with a full glass of water. Slightly queasy now, he made his way up the stairs to the shower. He managed not to get sick as he stood under the hot water letting it soothe him while he waited for the pills to kick in. Once his headache had begun to fade, he washed his hair and body starting to get ready for the day. He dressed, then went in to get the Gallifreyan from his room. 

"Get up," Jack snapped as he opened the door to find the Doctor hadn't moved during the night. He was awake and staring up at Jack wearily. He didn't move as Jack yelled at him. Jack's patience was gone as he reached down grabbing his arm and dragging him to his feet. He pulled the Doctor out of the room with him taking him into the bathroom. The Doctor's body was still just as tight as the first time he applied the medicine, but he took little pleasure in the act as he clinically spread the cream. Finishing, he took the Doctor down the stairs for breakfast and coffee. He barely took time to eat before loading the Doctor into the back of the SUV and heading into Torchwood. 

"Bad night?" Ianto questioned as he greeted Jack. 

"You could say that," Jack mumbled. "I need to take him to the training grounds. When I get back, I expect to have a cup of coffee along with morning reports on my desk."

"Yes, sir," Ianto answered. The morning reports were already there waiting for Jack so all he had to do was make the cup of coffee as Jack drug the red bottomed Gallifreyan to the training center. The Doctor was fighting him but Jack paid him no mind as he took him into the main office. Following procedures, he announced his arrival and signed the Doctor in. 

"Good morning. I've been waiting for your arrival," Pete smiled as came into the room followed by his apprentice Adam. His smile didn't fade as he looked over both Jack and the Doctor seeing his bright skin. 

"Thank you so much for agreeing to take him for the next couple of days. I would train him myself but I am too busy at the moment to take the time off I need to train him properly," Jack lied. Whether or not Pete saw through the lie wasn't clear, but he didn't call Jack out on it. 

"That's alright. I would be happy to take him on," Pete replied. He grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him away from Jack. The Doctor immediately struggled to get away. Pete didn't hesitate as he knocked the Doctor's legs out from under him forcing him to kneel on the ground. "So what do I need to know?"

"Every morning, he needs to go to the clinic for his omega medication. You are free to punish him as you see fit but as we discussed he is a virgin so nothing is to penetrate his body," Jack told him. Pete nodded. It was common for them to take in virgins and they didn't train them in the bed unless specifically directed by the alien's owners. Violating that rule resulted in heavy fines and they had to pay for the medical care of the alien. It was also ground for immediate termination and prosecution for repayment of the fines. 

"You never specified how long he is going to be here," Pete stated. 

"That is because I don't have a specific amount of time. He is going through omegazation and I plan on leaving him here until he goes into heat. Once that happens, I plan on keeping him in my bed for the duration and reassessing his behavior afterward," Jack replied. 

"Call me old fashion but if I had an omega acting like him, I would take him out to the yard and chain him to a post during his heat rather than fucking him like he wants. Trust me. You deny him one or two heats and he will be eating out of your hand in no time in order to get off," Adam stated

"And that is precisely why you aren't a full-fledged trainer. Now shut your mouth before I volunteer you to clean out the pens tonight," Pete threatened. 

"Yes, sir," Adam responded before going quiet. 

"I will call you the minute his heat starts," Pete promised. With that promise, Jack turned leaving the training facility. He didn't look at the Doctor knowing that he was in good hands and would be trained properly by Pete in the few days he had him. Heading to his office he was pleased to see the reports and coffee waiting for him. Settling back, he turned his thoughts away from the Gallifreyan as he concentrated on his work.


	9. Chapter 9

It was against policy and Jack knew it but that didn't stop him from pulling up the training cameras to watch the facility. Besides, he was the boss here and no one was going to prosecute him for keeping an eye on any of his employees. It just so happened that the ones he wanted to keep an eye on currently had his new pet. Jack found Pete easily in the training yard with the Doctor by his side. A thick collar was clasped around the Doctor's neck with a leash attached to it. The Doctor's hands were behind his back but that didn't stop him from fighting against Pete rather than follow his orders. What those orders were, Jack wasn't sure but he watched as Pete used the training rod across the Doctor's backside as he pulled on the leash again. Jack winced in sympathy, knowing his pet was going to have a sore bottom by the time he saw him again. That wasn't going to stop Jack from using that arse, but maybe he could spend time applying soothing creams as a way of helping with the pain and bonding with his pet. 

"I brought the files you asked for," Ianto announced as he came in carrying several yellow folders. He looked over at the screen seeing the training grounds on the screen. "Is his training going well?"

"It's only his first day," Jack responded absentmindedly as he reached over flicking the screen off. He reached out for the files and Ianto handed them to him. He took them laying them on his desk as the young Welshman turned around leaving Jack alone. Jack forced his thoughts away from his pet as he picked up the first file and started to work. He let himself get absorbed in his work, signing off on aliens that had been captured. He set up contacts for possible sales to people looking for a specific breed. The rest he put into the auction database in hopes of bringing in a little more money. He set up a file for his own alien. He lied about the breed but made sure the rest of the information was correct as he set up the payment from his own account. Sending off the file, it was quickly returned with a signature from both Martha and Ianto confirming the sale. Thankfully they both understood that listing him as a Gallifreyan would cause problems that the site wasn't ready to deal with. 

Around noon, Ianto came up to the office. Jack let the man drag him out of the building for a meal at their favorite French restaurant. It had been a while since he had taken Ianto there and it was nice to just get out of Torchwood for a little while. He enjoyed spending time with Ianto as they ate, sharing their food. They both enjoyed a single glass of wine with their meal. They split a dessert with coffee as they relaxed. Their talk was minimal as they avoided speaking about work and neither one spoke much about their family. So while there was little talk, it was comfortable silence as they just enjoyed each other's company. Finishing their meal, they returned to Torchwood both heading back to their own desks. Once there, Jack accessed the CCTV footage again. The Doctor and Pete were still in the training yard moving around it. The Doctor's collar and leash were firmly in place but he was following Pete around the yard staying one step behind him. As Jack watched Pete suddenly stopped then turned the other direction. The Doctor scrambled to keep up and was rewarded with something from Pete's pocket. Pleased the training was going well, Jack returned to his work. 

"Come in," Jack called out as there was a knock at the door. Pete entered holding his papers that he had to turn in. While most of the work had gone digital, Jack still expected daily handwritten reports that included the aliens they had and who their trainers were along with how the training was going. Pete always made sure to notate any problems and spent at least ten minutes a day discussing the training. He held out the papers to Jack, who took them eagerly. He skimmed over the other aliens as he looked for his pet. 

"His training is going well. Today we mainly worked on heeling, and obeying simple commands. He is stubborn so I had to use the training rod mainly on him but he was responding well to rewards this afternoon. Since I only have him a few days, I thought I would start by getting him public trained and we can expand from there if you decide to continue his training after his heat," Pete explained knowing that Jack was more interested in his pet then the other aliens in the facility. 

"I haven't decided yet. It depends on his behavior following our week together. I am hoping to use that week to bond with him," Jack answered. Pete nodded his understanding. It wasn't uncommon for the owners of Omegas to want to bond with their pets. It was why they were chosen over the strong headed Alphas or the betas that were unpredictable. That and the fact they were easier to bed due to their heats. 

They discussed the other aliens in Pete's care and then Jack sent him on his way. Pulling up the CCTV footage one last time, he flipped until he found the Doctor. The Doctor had been placed in a small pen with a single bed for a period of rest. There was a plate of food set out for him but the Gallifreyan had chosen to ignore it as he lay curled into himself on the bed. His eyes were open and Jack could have sworn that he was staring at the camera. Knowing he was in good hands, Jack flicked off the cameras. Standing, he gathered his coat to head home for the night.


End file.
